


Ai ga kimagure de aru

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sex, Twincest, Unrequited Love, Wrong
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hace meses ya se obligaba a acostumbrarse a esa sensación, pero aunque esforzándose no podía ignorar las sombras en la cara de Hikaru, no podía ignorar su dolor.Era el reflejo del suyo, exactamente como todo, pero por una vez había algo donde sus gustos diferían, y era lo más equivocado del mundo.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Kudos: 2





	Ai ga kimagure de aru

**Ai ga kimagure de aru**

**(El amor es un capricho)**

_“¿Quizás a Kao-chan también le gusta Haru-chan?”_

En otra ocasión, quizás Kaoru habría reído de la ingenuidad de Honey, pero en ese momento le habían faltado enteramente las ganas de reír.

Ni sabía si hubiera algo de que, en ese momento, tenía realmente ganas.

Se sentía destruido, derrotado.

Hace meses ya se obligaba a acostumbrarse a esa sensación, pero aunque esforzándose no podía ignorar las sombras en la cara de Hikaru, no podía ignorar su dolor.

Era el reflejo del suyo, exactamente como todo, pero por una vez había algo donde sus gustos diferían, y era lo más equivocado del mundo.

Había estado Kyoya a decírselo la primera vez, de verdad, aún antes que se diera cuenta él.

Había estado él a decirle que la manera como miraba a su hermano mostraba mucho más que egocentrismo, había estado él a decirle de tener cuidado, de no quedarse quemado, de no hacerse inútilmente daño.

Y Kaoru había reído y había ironizado, porque era su mejor arma de defensa, y porque aún no sabía cuánto el mayor tuviera razón.

Luego se había dado cuenta, con el tiempo, el mismo tiempo que le había hecho notar más que una vez cuanto su humor colapsara cada vez que Hikaru hablaba con Haruhi, y cuanto en cambio fuera feliz cuando su hermano y él estaban solos, cuando Hikaru hablaba con él, cuando se confiaba, cuando le abrazaba y le tocaba en esos momentos tanto de rutina que el mayor probablemente ni se daba cuenta.

Kaoru en cambio lo notaba, así como notaba todo, así como notaba como con el pasar del tiempo la presencia de Hikaru se hubiera vuelto por él necesaria como el aire que respiraba.

_“¿Quizás a Kao-chan también le gusta Haru-chan?”_

Habría lamentado mucho decepcionar las expectativas de Honey, y sabía qué decirle la verdad sobre quien realmente le gustara, sobre de quien fuera enamorado, sólo le habría confundido.

Siempre le habían gustado las cosas simples, al final, y ese amor estaba demasiado complejo para que Kaoru pudiera explicarlo a sí mismo, antes que a los demás.

Ese día, volver a casa fue una tortura.

Hikaru no había dicho ni una palabra todo el camino, ni él había querido o sabido cómo llenar el silencio.

Estaba como si hubiera una pared entre ellos, como si toda la luz que su hermano había representado por él durante los años se hubiera transformado de repente en oscuridad, y era algo a que no estaba acostumbrado, y si no les hubiera importado de ellos probablemente habría odiado a Haruhi y Tamaki por eso.

En cuanto entrados en casa, Hikaru se había encerrado en la habitación, y el menor sabía qué no estaba tratando de alguna manera de dejarle fuera, pero quiso de todas formas dejarle su espacio.

Él también, además, tenía ganas de quedarse solo.

Hikaru era la última persona con quien quisiera estar en ese momento.

~

Esa noche, Kaoru no tenía éxito de dormir.

Seguía tratando de cerrar los ojos, pero cada vez que lo hacía había algo dentro de él que le obligaba a volver a abrirlos, que le obligaba a dirigirlos a Hikaru que, al contrario, dormía pacíficamente hace unas horas en la cama a lado de la suya.

Kaoru se pasó la lengua en el labio inferior, nervioso.

Trataba de convencerse del hecho que, si podía dormir de esa manera, pues no podía ser realmente amor, el que sentía por Haruhi.

¿No sentía ese raro dolor en el pecho, no estaba atormentado por la idea de ella, no tenía toda esa tristeza al saber que amaba otra persona, qué nunca podía ser suya?

Y si de verdad sentía todo eso, ¿Cómo estaba posible que pudiera dormir de noche?

Le miró, así en la oscuridad, y le pareció hermoso. La oscuridad mezclada con la suave luz que llegaba de la ventana le marcaba los rasgos, y Kaoru vio claramente en su cara la misma ansiedad que llevaba la propia, pero no pudo pensar en algo más que en el hecho que estaba durmiendo, algo que por él estaba imposible.

Se levantó despacio, al dirigirse hacia la cama de su hermano en paso ligero, cuidado de no despertarle.

Se sentó en el suelo a su lado, apoyando la cara en el colchón de manera de poderle mirar, de poder observar su expresión.

Le amaba más que todo en el mundo.

Kyoya le había dicho que era egocéntrico amar a Hikaru, pero se equivocaba. Él no podía ver todo lo donde estaban diferentes, nadie podía, y Kaoru en él no quería un reflejo de sí mismo, amaba a Hikaru para su ser único, a su propia manera.

Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó, seguro que si hubiera empezado no iba a tener éxito de pararse.

Levantó una mano y la llevó con delicadez a la cara de su hermano, rozándole un pómulo, bajando hasta los labios, ensayando la consistencia de esa piel tan familiar.

Hikaru se agitó brevemente, pero Kaoru no se preocupó.

Ya no le importaba de nada, y aunque si se hubiera despertado, no habría tenido nada para que darle explicaciones.

Había llegado en un punto de quiebre, Kaoru, y ahora todo lo que le mantenía a flote estaba tumbado a su lado, y se dejaba tocar en la inconsciencia del sueño, y él sabía de tener que conformarse con eso.

Se levantó en las rodillas, mirando a su hermano de arriba, sonriendo en un instinto momentáneo que le hizo olvidar todo.

Y luego todo volvió a su mente, golpeándolo como un puño en el medio del pecho, y se sintió como si realmente se le hubiera cortado el aliento, y vio a Hikaru y su expresión triste, le vio mirar siempre a Haruhi, le vio distante con el mismo hermano que siempre había estado allí por él durante su entera existencia.

Quería ese Hikaru de vuelta, le quería tanto de doler.

Se bajó hacia él sin pensar en las consecuencias, rozándole los labios con los propios, demasiado firme para esperar de no despertarle.

_“¿Quizás a Kao-chan también le gusta Haru-chan?”_

No, no le gustaba Haru-chan, ni se trataba de gustar, ya no.

Kaoru amaba a Hikaru con todo su ser, y ya no había posibilidad de negarlo.

No le tomó mucho a su hermano para despertarse.

Kaoru no abrió los ojos y no concedió a sus labios que unos segundos de contacto, antes de levantarse y finalmente osar mirar al mayor a los ojos.

“Kaoru, qué...” le preguntó, pero el menor no respondió y volvió rápido a su cama, dándole la espalda.

“Nada. No pasó nada, Hikaru, vuelve a dormir.” le dijo, la voz sofocada por la almohada y la manta, los ojos cerrados que todavía se esforzaban de no llorar.

Sabía qué no iba a salirse tan fácilmente, pero tampoco tenía ganas de leer el asco en los ojos de su hermano, de responder a preguntas incomodas y revelarle lo que no le había dicho durante los meses pasados.

Sin embargo, se sentía listo, y tenía ganas de liberarse de ese peso; pero aún no había vuelto loco, y se daba cuenta del hecho que Hikaru no era sólo el hombre de quien se había enamorado, era antes de todo su hermano, y lo que sentía estaba tan malditamente equivocado que en ese instante no pudo evitar de tener asco por sí mismo.

Oyó distintamente a Hikaru levantarse de la cama y acercarse a la suya, y apretó aún más las manos en la manta, como si el sutil estrado de tejido pudiera ser suficiente para protegerle.

Hikaru se sentó a su lado en la cama, acariciándole despacio una cadera.

“Kaoru...” le llamó, y el menor de su tono de voz no fue capaz de entender en que estuviera pensando en ese momento.

Había algo... resignado. Triste, tal vez, y Kaoru sintió volver prepotente el dolor en el pecho.

“Olvídalo, Hikaru. No... no pasó nada. Lo siento, accioné de manera impulsiva.” se justificó, sin creer ni por un momento que su hermano pudiera realmente ignorar lo que acababa de pasar.

Hikaru suspiró, antes de levantarse y desplazar las sábanas, tumbándose en la cama espaciosa junto a él, que todavía le daba la espalda.

Kaoru aguantó la respiración mientras le sentía contra de sí, mientas sentía sus brazos rodearle la cintura y el aliento en el oído.

“¿Qué es que quieres, Kaoru?” le preguntó, en un murmurio bajo.

El menor no pudo evitar de dejarse ir contra el cuerpo de su hermano, todavía caliente por la cama, inclinando la cabeza para apoyársela en el hombro.

“No lo sé, Hikaru. No lo sé qué es que quiero. Sólo sé que los meses pasados toda la farsa entre ti y mí y del amor entre hermanos ya no es una farsa para mí. Sé qué cada vez que estás demasiado cerca, incluso si sólo es una actuación, yo...” se interrumpió, al sacudir la cabeza. “Te quiero, Hikaru. Te quiero.” murmuró, ronco, sin saber cuánto más iba a tener éxito de aguantar las lágrimas.

Pasó todo demasiado rápidamente para que Kaoru pudiera preguntarse qué estuviera pasando.

Hikaru llevó una mano bajo su mentón, delicado y al mismo tiempo firme, tirándole hacia sí y obligándole a girarse, antes de volver a besarle.

Le tomaron unos segundos al menor para meterse a sonreír bajo esos labios y ese beso, antes de girarse completamente, apretándose contra el cuerpo de Hikaru, llevando las manos a su cara para guardarlo contra de sí, como si tuviera miedo de sentirle escaparse.

No dijeron nada, tampoco cuando se alejaron, ese no era el momento, y Kaoru no tenía ganas de oírle decir cuánto fuera equivocado, cuanto desesperado debiera parecer a los ojos de su mismo hermano.

Le besaba, le acariciaba, y esto estaba bastante para dejarle entender que ambos querían lo mismo.

Se desplazó bastante de dejarle tumbar con la espalda contra el colchón, montándole a horcajadas y bajándose para besarle otra vez; luego se levantó bastante para mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle.

Le liberó rápidamente de la ropa mientras Hikaru hacía lo mismo con él, y no se detuvo mucho tiempo para mirar ese cuerpo que conocía tan bien, antes de bajarse para saborearlo con la boca, con los dientes y con la lengua, descubriendo en él esas pequeñas cosas que aún no estaban familiares, que deseaba mucho que lo fueran.

Se bajó aún más, pasando el perfil de la nariz contra su sexo, descubriéndolo ya excitado; envolvió una mano a la base, mientras su boca se concentraba en el resto.

Hikaru tuvo un espasmo, y sus caderas empujaron adelante para ir al encuentro de la boca de su hermano, que estaba dispuesto a dejarle hacer todo lo que quería.

Le gustaba aún más que pudiera imaginar.

Le gustaba el sabor de Hikaru, le gustaban sus gemidos sofocados, le gustaba su mano que se entrelazaba en su pelo, guardándole parado contra de sí, moviéndose dentro su boca con urgencia, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Fue a regañadientes que se levantó, pero obtenido lo que deseaba, estaba determinado en el llegar al fondo, y no iba a desperdiciar su ocasión.

Tomó el lugar de su hermano con la espalda contra el colchón, indicándole de alcanzarle y aguantando la respiración mientras Hikaru se arrodillaba a su lado, acariciándole las piernas, abriéndolas, metiéndose en medio con una lentitud que al menor le pareció tortura.

Cuando su hermano llevó la mano a sus labios fue rápido a envolverle los dedos con la lengua, humedeciéndolos, saboreándolos, nunca dejando de mirarle a los ojos, sin que ya esa mirada le pesara, seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando el primero dedo deslizó dentro de él Kaoru hizo una mueca, respirando hondo para obligar su cuerpo a acostumbrarse rápidamente a la molestia de la intrusión.

Fue así, y esperó un segundo dedo y luego un tercero, empujándose contra la mano de su hermano, gimiendo bajo cuando la molestia se transformó en dolor, pero todavía no le tomó mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse y hacerle señal a Hikaru de dejarlo, diciéndole con los ojos que estaba bien así, que estaba listo, que lo quería.

El mayor asintió, quitando despacio los dedos y llevando una mano bajo su pierna, dejando que se la envolviera alrededor de una cadera mientras se metía más cómodo encima de él, dejando que su erección le rozara la abertura.

“Kaoru... estás...”

“Sí.” le paró el menor antes que pudiera acabar. “Estoy seguro, Hikaru. Te…” hizo una mueca, avergonzado. “Te quiero.” murmuró luego.

El mayor no tuvo más dudas.

Se empujó dentro de él, despacio, y Kaoru no supo si la lentitud fuera por cuidado o porque quería que le sintiera mientras entraba dentro de él, pero no le importaba mucho.

Cuando fue dentro se sintió bien como nunca en su vida, se sintió entero, se sintió tan feliz de temer en algún punto de no poder regularizar los latidos de su corazón.

Hikaru no se guardó mucho tiempo quieto antes de volver a moverse dentro de él.

Sus empujones estaban firmes, duros, se hicieron casi brutales mientras seguía adelante, pero a Kaoru no le interesaba.

Sentía la urgencia de su hermano, estaba igual que la suya, y la necesitaba en ese momento, necesitaba que siguiera empujándose con la misma pasión dentro de él.

Le arañó la espalda, hundiendo las uñas en su piel mientras sentía una mano del mayor contra su cadera apretarle tan fuerte que no iba a sorprenderse el día siguiente al encontrarse con cardenales.

Sonrió, Kaoru, sonrió mirando a Hikaru llegar al límite, mientras llevaba una mano alrededor de su erección y comenzaba a moverla rápidamente, llevándolo dentro de poco tiempo a un fácil orgasmo.

No recordaba de haberse sentido así en su vida; arqueó la espalda, sintiendo a su hermano dentro de sí, sintiendo como si esa presencia fuera acentuada por su placer, sintiendo las manos apretarse aún más en sus hombros mientras se corría, gimiendo en baja voz y cantando el nombre del mayor.

Hikaru no le dio descanso, siguió moviéndose dentro de él, se bajó y le mordió fuerte un hombro cuando él también se corrió, dentro de él, exactamente como quería Kaoru, como si fuera la conclusión perfecta de su deseo que acababa de realizarse.

Pronto la presencia de su hermano dentro de sí desapareció, pero no se quejó; había tenido ya más que pudiera esperar.

Se tumbó a su lado, la mirada neutral, fija en el cielorraso.

Kaoru se acercó y se apoyó contra su pecho, titubeando, como si hubiera algo equivocado en sus ojos, como si no estuviera seguro que le quisiera tan cerca.

“¿Está todo bien?” le preguntó con un murmurio, al sonreírle tentativamente.

Hikaru devolvió apenas la sonrisa, y Kaoru no pudo alegrarse de eso.

“Sí. Sí, todo está bien.” respondió, asintiendo como para subrayar lo que acababa de decir.

Le llevó una mano a la espalda, acariciándola, y luego cerró los ojos y le abrazó.

Kaoru no dijo ni una palabra, pero se dejó apretar, porque era lo que quería, y quería a Hikaru en su cama esa noche, y el mayor lo sabía muy bien.

Luego se dejó llevar por una rara sensación de vacío, un vacío inesperado, y de vuelta tuvo ese sentido de opresión y ganas de llorar, pero otra vez trató de contrastarla, porque habría estado desagradecido por su parte, ahora, llorar.

Hikaru siempre había mimado a Kaoru, como posible.

Siempre había tratado de hacerle feliz, como si en su felicidad hubiera parte de la suya, y nunca había estado un capricho que no hubiera satisfecho.

Pero eso no era un capricho, y que Hikaru hubiera decidido de ceder le hacía sentir... humillado, de alguna manera.

No le quería, Hikaru, nunca iba a quererle, en ese sentido no.

Mientras la oscuridad les envolvía, Kaoru sentía que iba ahogar en esa para siempre, sin volver, que iba a quedarse en esa oscuridad sin Hikaru, porque su amor no estaba suficiente para algo tan equivocado y que, al final, ni siquiera habría querido.

Kaoru se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano, todavía tratando de hacer esa sensación familiar porque, lo sabía, mañana iba a desaparecer, y él no iba a volver a sentirla.

Sólo iba a estar oscuridad, por él.

Amaba a Hikaru bastante de no querer que se sintiera obligado a satisfacer su gana de quedarse con él para siempre.


End file.
